Onee sama
by Tayk
Summary: After his mother's death, Kyo met a strange girl. He never learned her name. She was 'onee sama' to him. She vanished suddenly and Kyo thought he would never see her again. Sequel posted as chapter two. Beware the plot holes!
1. Onee sama

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.  
**Full Summary:** After his mother died, Kyo Sohma was confronted with a strange girl who understood and accepted him. He never learned her name, calling her simply 'onee-sama'. She vanished one day and Kyo thought he would never see her again. Well, he was wrong... Cute, but plotless and a little bit confusing. A one-shot.  
**Author's Notes:** This idea came out of no where and slapped me in the face until I wrote it down. I rather like it. Hope you do, too._

**Onee-sama**

Kyo threw himself onto his mother's grave, sobbing. The heart breaking cries brought tears to the eyes of those who heard them... or would have, if anyone had been around to hear. The funeral was over. Everyone else had left. He alone remained at the grave site, mourning the one who had at least _claimed_ to love him. No one else had said as much, even such blatant lies as the ones his mother told.

"Oh, you poor dear," sighed a young woman's voice from nearby. Kyo hiccuped and looked up, tears streaming down his grimy cheeks. He looked into the warm eyes of a girl about fifteen with a gentle face that was made for smiling. Except now, she was not smiling... she was crying. There was sadness in her pretty eyes. Sadness for _him_. "Who have you lost?" Her words were so careful, trying not to hurt him, so sad, for him...

"My... my mother," Kyo sobbed. The woman instantly reached out to hug him. Kyo scrambled away, but not quickly enough. There was a puff of orange smoke and the woman sat back in surprise.

Kyo the kitten looked at her in shock. He turned, ready to run, but her gentle grip on his middle forcibly stopped him. She picked him up easily and cradled him in one arm, stroking his fur with her other hand.

"You turned into a cat," she murmured to herself. Kyo writhed in her arms, but he didn't really want to get away. The petting was soothing and made everything seem... just a little bit easier to bare. "I lost my mother too, you know... But she still loves me. She still watches over me. I can feel it."

"My mother didn't love me," Kyo mewled, self-pity overwhelming him. Her grip tightened and she petted him a little harder.

"Hush. Don't say that." Even her _scolding_ was gentle, but Kyo still felt ashamed of himself. "All mothers love their children... even if they don't realize it."

"She killed herself because of me! Because of what I am! Because I'm the cat, and the cat is useless!"

"Like the Zodiac," she said quietly, shaking her head. "No, my kitten, she didn't kill herself because of what you are. She killed herself because she didn't know how to deal with it."

"If I wasn't the cat - " Kyo tried to protest. She was telling him not to feel guilty, but it was _his fault_! How could he not? If he wasn't guilty... it would just confirm what everyone thought. That he was cold, uncaring... a monster...

"You are special because you are the cat. You are a sad little boy, ripped from any love he has ever had and thrown into a world that hates him for something he could not control," she told him, quietly but sternly. She still sounded so sad for him, almost angry at those who had told this little boy that his mother's death was only through fault of his. Throughout the talk, she had petted him and Kyo now allowed himself to relax. He snuggled a little closer to her.

"Onee-sama," he said faintly. Grief lingered in his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to make it strong. The girl - his onee-sama - was right. It wasn't his fault... it wasn't.

---

Kyo and his onee-sama met every day. They would talk by his mother's grave, sometimes to her and sometimes to each other. He was comfortable with her, even if he never learned her name. She was his onee-sama. She loved him and he loved her. She cared for him as no one, not even his mother, ever had. She gave him the hope and will he needed to live. If she hadn't been there for him, Kyo probably would have given up on life soon after his mother had.

Onee-sama knew Kyo's name, but she never called him that. He was her kitten. The pet name made him smile every time he thought about it.

Then, one day, Onee-sama didn't come to the grave. Kyo waited an hour before going back to his house.

The next day was the same, and the next. For two weeks, Kyo returned to the grave to wait for her. She never come. Kyo stopped waiting. He pushed her from his mind, shunted her to the side, but could never forget her face and what she had done for him.

---Years later---

Yuki's house. Kyo smirked from his perch, safely hidden among the trees. His calculations were perfect. Now, all he had to do was act.

Kyo leaped onto the roof and punched through it - che, Shigure should have built his house better. The wood was like paper! He leapt through the ensuing hole and rolled his shoulders casually. He could beat Yuki this time, he knew it.

The taunt slipped from his mouth before he could even think - but that was alright. "Ready for me to break your neck, ra - " Kyo froze at the flash of brown in the corner of his eye. Yuki eyed him silently, but Kyo forgot about his nemesis at the sight of the achingly familiar face. Her eyes, her hair, the kindness that seemed to radiate from her... There was no mistaking her.

"O- onee-sama," he whispered, eyes going wide. She smiled at him. He instantly felt happy. The world looked so much brighter whenever Onee-sama smiled. It always had.

"Hello again, my kitten. Oh, how I've missed you!"


	2. Kitten

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.  
**Author's Notes:** A lot of people wanted me to continue... So, I dunno, I guess this is a fulfillment of that request... Tohru's POV, follows her through the story. Warning: The plot is full of holes.  
_

**Kitten**

Tohru Honda found herself in a graveyard. She had no idea where, exactly, she was... Her mother had died barely a month ago and she had moved around in a daze since. The pain of the loss was like a fresh, open wound that tore through her chest. It hurt in a way that was almost physical, it was so bad. She had thrown herself into house-work and school-work, trying to ease the pain, but it hadn't worked so far.

The soft sobbing of a child broke through her daze, however. Tohru found herself moving to find the source.

A small boy with violent orange hair was thrown across a fresh grave. His face was turned down, but his sobs were plainly audible and his entire body shook with them. He was so small, so frail, so sad... Tears welled up in her eyes once more. This time, though, they were not tears shed in sadness for her mother. They were tears of mourning and sympathy for this little boy.

"You poor dear," Tohru murmured, kneeling beside him. Kyoko had always said that she was empathetic almost to a fault. Tohru's heart went out to this boy, so much so that it overrode her own grief. The boy froze and then looked up at her. He looked so lost that her tears fell harder. Lost and scared. Alone. There were pale streaks on his dirty cheeks, made by his tears. "Who have you lost?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "M - my mother," he whimpered. Tohru's heart skipped a beat. She had clung to her own mother like another limb until she was ten. Five years later, she had grown away from Kyoko... some. And this boy was obviously the same way. With her own pain at losing her mother fresh in her mind, she could only imagine how the boy felt. Didn't want to. Tohru reached out to hug him. He stiffened, but did not manage to move. With a puff of orange, the boy was gone. A small kitten, the same violent shade of orange as the boy's hair, had replaced him.

The kitten made a move to run. Tohru placed a hand firmed on his back, stopping him, and then scooped him up and cradled him like an infant in one arm. She stroked his soft fur, willing herself to overcome the shock. People just didn't turn into cats. He squirmed, trying to get away, but calmed down after a moment.

"I lost my mother, too, you know... But she still loves me. She still watches me. I can feel it." Though sad and lost, Tohru hadn't felt alone in the month since Kyoko had died. Shudders wracked the kitten's body and his sobs began anew, soft mews of grief.

"My mother didn't love me."

Tohru tightened her grip on the kitten. If he was allowed to mourn like this, he would drift away and become an empty shell. She knew this because she had been heading down the same path. It had taken Uo-chan's slap across the face to snap her out of it. She wouldn't slap this little boy... uh... kitten, but perhaps words could have the same effect. She dragged her knuckles over his fur, gently but firmly.

"Hush! Don't say that. All mothers love their children... even if they don't realize it." The kitten seemed to shrink in her arm. Then he craned his neck to look up at her, bristling and defensive.

"She killed herself because of me! Because of what I am! Because I'm the Cat, and the Cat is useless!"

Tohru frowned. This reminded her of the Zodiac story that her mother had told her; the rat had tricked the cat and the rest of the Zodiac perceived him as weak-minded and useless. Tohru shook her head and stroked his fur again. "No, my kitten." Tohru was surprised at the possessive word, but it felt only natural to call him that. "She didn't kill herself because of you... She killed herself because she didn't know how to deal with it."

The story of the Cat had always made Tohru cry and seeing it lived out was quite enough to pull her heartstrings. Her kitten protested, or tried, but Tohru had always been in the defense of the Cat and she wasn't about to stop now. Especially since she could finally say it to the Cat's face.

"You're special because you're the Cat!" Didn't he get it? "You are a sad little boy, ripped from any love he has ever had and thrown into a world that hates him for something he could not control!" Tohru struggled to keep her voice soft and gentle, but the steely note crept into it nonetheless. She was angry at whoever had made him think it was his fault - and, obviously, someone had. He was so small, incapable of reasoning out such complex lies for himself. He finally relaxed and snuggled closer to her.

"Onee-sama," he whispered. Tohru's eyes widened, but she smiled and cuddled him.

"My kitten," she murmured in return.

---

She didn't want to leave her kitten alone. She didn't try to find her way home, instead lingering around the graveyard for almost another month. Everyday, she would meet her kitten - his name was Kyo, but it sounded awkward for her to call him anything but 'kitten' - by his mother's grave. She loved the little boy like she couldn't remember loving anyone or anything. She felt a deep bond with him and had sworn to herself that she would help him in any way. Talking with him soothed the ache in her chest that Kyoko's death had caused, but that mattered little in comparison to her kitten.

And then, suddenly, one day, Tohru found herself standing outside her grandfather's house. She had no idea how she had gotten there, as she had made no attempts to come back, but now that she was here Tohru was certain she wouldn't find her way back to her kitten. She probably would never see the poor little boy again and missed him already, a pain that was almost as bad as the

She went inside.

"Kyoko-san! Why are you so dirty?" her grandpa, smiling as usual, asked.

"I... took a walk," Tohru replied, frowning. She had been gone for two months! Hadn't he been worried?

---About a year later---

Tohru couldn't wrap her mind around the situation. Here she was, standing in Yuki Sohma's house... borrowing his clothes!

The roof creaked and then splintered suddenly. A tall boy with hair as bright as her kitten's dropped through. Maybe they were related? If she could get a glimpse of his face, she would know... Maybe he could tell her how Kyo was.

The boy rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Ready for me to break your neck, ra - ?" Suddenly, he froze. And then he turned to her. Tohru's eyes widened. This boy wasn't _related _to her kitten... he _was_ her kitten! He was older, so much older, and more than twice as tall. But the eyes were the same, sad and lost and angry, full of life and untapped kindness. His mouth was slack and she could see the sharp, fang-like canine teeth. Just like her kitten's. "O... onee-sama," he whispered. The voice confirmed it. Tohru had found the little boy that she had loved so much.

Some god was looking out for them, both of them... Tohru had no idea how it had happened, but she had met this boy as a child and had found him again. But he was her age. It didn't matter. Tohru smiled widely. "Hello, my kitten! I missed you so much!"


End file.
